Then Happiness Come
by PandaLuver14
Summary: Our favorite Luigi always being living in Mario's shadow but when Mario find out about Luigi's problem things change. Could he make his younger brother feel better? Remake!


**Remake**

Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser at last.

The reporters walk toward Mario and Luigi.

''Hey is you Mario and this guy'' Luigi frown and Mario grins.

''How do you feel about defeating Bowser Mario?'' Mario smile and answer to the reporter. ''Well I feel happy about Bowser being defeated once again!'' Luigi sigh and leaves Mario who didn't know notice his younger brother leaving. Luigi always being living in Mario shadows since they start fighting Bowser. Luigi is the one who defeated Bowser not Mario. He continue to walk, sadness is all could he feel. He went to his house he see some kids watching him walking, the kids trow rocks at him Luigi run toward his house and close the door he goes to his room all he could see is picture of Mario and trophys of his older brother.

His bed wans't even new he write in his diary.

_Dear diary we finally defeat Bowser at last though. Why always Mario takes the central of attention I don't get it why I never get to be the hero of the day? Why always the reporter calls me ''this guy''? And the kids always trow me rocks when i'm walking to my house damn it! I hate every second of it... I wonder what Mario doing? Maybe his telling a lie about him defeating Bowser When I was the one who push Bowser in the lava._

He put the pencil down and sigh he went to take a shower Mario walks in. ''Weege!? Weege!'' Luigi got out of the shower. ''What Mario?'' Mario smile. ''I got something for you'' Luigi did wanted to punch Mario but didn't. '' Don't tell me you came out in the magazine again..'' He sigh Mario looks confused. ''No... It me and you in the magazine'' Luigi widened his eyes this is the first time he came out in a magazine ''Finally oh great let me see!'' Mario show the magazine he smile, all Luigi could see is the name of: This guy and Mario save the day but this isn't what Luigi want though he sigh Mario did a confused face once again. ''What wrong Luigi didn't want the magazine?'' Luigi shake his head he went to his room Mario follows him ''Really what wrong?'' Luigi glares at him ''Leave me alone ok? I don't want you to take my room''

Mario blinks his eyes. ''What? I don't want your room'' Luigi glares at him then Luigi looks at Mario picture ''Really what wrong? This is not like you, you know. You can tell me whatever bothers you ok Weege?'' Luigi rolled his eyes. ''Finally I can talk about my feeling now..'' Mario nodded ''Tell'' Luigi begins. ''Ok let begin you always in the central of attention and you tell a lie about you defeting Bowser when you didn't do. The reporter always call me ''this guy'' How I can deal a life with that?! tell me!'' Mario gasp. ''I though you were happy for me..'' Luigi glares at him and frown his older brother explain. ''All I did was to make you happy but I see now that you're not happy with it... Don't worry everything will change I promise'' Luigi blinks his eyes. ''You promise?'' Mario nodded.

Mario and Luigi defeated Bowser again.

The reporter runs toward Luigi and Mario.

''Hey Mario and this guy'' Mario looks at him and said. ''Wait his not this guy is Weege reporter'' The reporter nodded ''Ok Mario and Luigi how do you feel when you defeat Bowser'' Mario looks at Luigi. ''I didn't defeat Bowser this time it was my little brother Weege!'' He pointed to his younger brother. ''How do you feel when you defeat Bowser?'' Mario smile and Luigi said. ''Well I feel great reporter!'' Mario and Luigi went to their house now Luigi is not living Mario's shadow anymore he feels happy. The kids was gonna trow rocks at him Luigi protect himself but Mario stop the kids and said. ''No trowing rocks at my brother please?'' The kids runs away Mario buys Luigi a new bed. ''Luigi?'' Luigi looks at him surprise that Mario use his real name. ''Yes?'' Mario give the magazine to Luigi now it says: Mario and Luigi save the day again! Luigi smile and hugs his older brother Mario.

He write in his diary.

_Dear diary I feel so wonderful today now Mario and I we're the central of attention and the reporter call me this time my name my real name! This is the best day ever I never released that Mario live like this hahaha! This time the kids didn't trow me some rocks in my face Mario stops the kids, again the best day ever. I never knew Mario can take a promise._


End file.
